How It Began
by Touch-of-ice-cold-blood
Summary: Summary: How it all began for each survivor in L4D2. Rated T


How It Began For Them

A L4D2 fanfic.

Summary: How it all began for each survivor in L4D2.

Chapter One: Ellis

It all began for Ellis when a little girl called Macy was turned into a zombie, a witch.

It may have started when her little sister, Nancy, who was eight at the time, came home from school so she could check on her older sister.

"Hey, Macy? Are ya ar'ight?" She asked while walking up the stairs to their conjoined room.

Little Nancy heard sobbing, a whine and more cries from their room. Nancy was worried if Macy tried to get up from her bed and fell, or if she puked or something.

Nancy pulled and twisted the nob and saw it, a pale blonde girl who looked like her sister was crying on the pink carpet in their room. "M-macy? Ya ok?" The eight year old motioned toward her sister; the white pajama's her sister once wore were tored and slashed through. "Macy, what happened?"

The creature turned toward her and striked, gashing and scaring her sister. In two minutes, the little girl had died.

Danni, the two girl's older sister also came home from collage that next day. She called for her loving family. "Ma? Pa? Nancy, Macy? Ya'll home?" Fearing a bugler or thief had invaded the beloved household, Danni grabbed her gun she had in her back pocket. Danni was training to be a cop, so she was able to own a gun. Cocking her pistol, she held it tightly. She walked sideways on the steps calling once again for her family.

Fearing her family's life, she calls for an intruder. "Come on, coward! I have gun, so don't even fricken' try!" She then was startled by the alarming sound of a cry, more of a whine, if you will. If came from her old room where her sisters slept. Fearing that her sisters were captured, she kicked the door in with her foot "Where are you!" She yelled, and then noticed the dead body of a little girl she knew. The body was lifeless and frail "Nancy!" she said while grabbing her sister. She heard a whine; she looked in front of her and saw a girl crying. "Macy?" She said as she walked to the girl. It started the girl and it began to lunge, in an act of defense, she shot the girl in the head. The girl died immediately. "Oh, Macy…Nancy…" Were her last words before she ran out the door.

Ellis was a strong farm boy; he was one of the best crop workers in all of Savannah, Georgia. But one thing he sure as hell didn't know how to do is kill these fricken' zombies that were all around his house now. His Ma, Pa, brother and sister were all out of town at the time.

He saw a Toyoda truck rush through the crops in the field. "Oh hot damn, those damn zombies done got a truck!" Ellis complained as he shot at the truck. A familiar female voice made him stop shooting at the truck. His cousin, Danni, jumped out of the car, past the once again dead zombies. "Hey Cuz, seems like you know wha' happened." Ellis looked at her "No, but seems like you do." He said bluntly. "Macy was turned into a zombie, she even killed Nancy!" Danni said while panicking "We need to get out of here. On the radio, CEDA is a group that is saving people from this "infection" that's going on. We can leave an' get there in fifteen minutes!" She said. "A 'right then, you drive." Ellis said as he hopped into the passenger sit.

The helicopter was about to leave when they got there. As they got out of the truck, a hoard of zombies came out of nowhere and tried to attack them. "Danni, go to the plane!" Ellis instructed "I'll be there in a sec'." He shot about fifty zombies. When Ellis turned back to get to the whirlybird, Danni was calling his name, she was in the air on the helicopter.

Ellis ran through the building, shooting anything in his path. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his arm. He almost shot the assassin, until he realized it was a man in a white suit. Ellis saw the man's eyes, they were green and sure as the devil himself, was pissed "Hey, kid, why the hell are you here? You should be on the copter! Jesus Christ! Why the hell do I gotta put up with you goddamn Southerners!" The man snapped "Well, Mr. Fancy Suit, I didn't get on the whirlybird cuz' my ass was being chased by zombies!" Ellis shot back.

"…Well, in any case we need to protect each other in this…situation, call me Nick." Nick said.

"Name's Ellis, Nice tah meet cha' Nick." Ellis said, ignoring everything they had just said.

"Heh, well, _Aylus_, we better kick those zombies asses, eh, kid?" Nick said as he smirked at Ellis. "Eh? Ah, yea, sure thing…"

And thus, Ellis's story of the zombie apocalypse began.

WOO! I plan to finish this by Easter! Two chapters tomorrow, cuz' I'm real tired now…

Total Words: 877


End file.
